


A Pill Can Save The World

by BrytteMystere



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five fucked up the time travel again, Gen, It doesn't end up well, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Suicide, Vanya Makes Bad Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/pseuds/BrytteMystere
Summary: Vanya Hargreeves wakes up as a 13 year old girl.Her last memory was a gunshot.Turns out Five was right, after all. The apocalypse was real. It's her. She ends the world.Vanya swears to do away with that possibility. Being 13 is thus truly a way to make up for her sins.





	A Pill Can Save The World

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicide

She waits till breakfast. Gets herself ready, uniform perfect.

The pill is safely beneath her tongue by the time everyone else gets at the table.

Five is there and she briefly wonders if this day is the day he vanishes, the record sounds familiar, but then she sees her power draining his life and forces herself to look away. She can't bear to look at them. _She killed them_.

They have a monster in their table and don't even realize... though perhaps _someone does_.

Five looks rebellious, and she doesn't notice because suddenly Reginald Hargreeves is all she can see.

" ** _Why?"_**

  
It escapes her lips, without conscious effort, just as Five's hold of his knife was getting rather determined.  
Her voice, usually meek and whisper-quiet, sounds weird thanks to the pill under her tongue, but louder than she ever remembers being towards the man sitting right across the table.

  
" _Number Seven-_ ", he starts, and the tone alone would have made her younger self cower but this Vanya is hollowed out, detached from it all, because Five was right, the apocalypse was coming and _she_  caused it all.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

The plastic casing of the pill is starting to feel sticky, she doesn't have long, but Reginald Hargreeves is looking at her, _properly looking at her_  and so everything else (Five's horrified expression before his face goes carefully blank, the disbelief in Luther and Allison's eyes, the way Diego drops his fork as if startled, Klaus and Ben's gasps) goes unseen, unheard, _white noise_ against the ever louder beat of her heart.

 _"You knew,"_ she continues, voice breaking as those cold, cold eyes pierce her. " _You knew I was dangerous. You knew I was **a monster** "_

It's as if everything else has banished. Just her, that dead-eyed man, and her heartbeat.  
Louder and louder.  
This younger body of hers may still have lingering remains of her pills, but it's been quite long now, it seems, since the last time such a dosis as she must have gotten the previous day could contain the hellstorm under her skin.

The cutlery trembles, and she knows her heartbeat alone is burning through the drugs faster than it should, at her current body's age.  
The pill under her tongue is dissolving too, though. Its plastic protection almost eroded.

She's planned in such a way she won't be able to hurt her siblings again. _Hopefully_.

" ** _Number Seven!_** "

  
The dead-eyed man says something else, but her heartbeat is too loud to hear him.

"Why limit yourself to drugging me?"

  
Her voice is distant, thick. There's not much time left, but she hopes for once in her life he will be straightforward with her. Tears flow down her cheeks and she doesn't-  
She doesn't know why he doesn't react. His eyes are still dead, cold, _emotionless_.

 ~~Her siblings have~~  The Umbrella Academy has dissapeared from her perception, but distantly it seems as if someone is shaking her arm.  
Her body feels distant, though. She doesn't remember dying, just the overwhelming sound of the gun firing, but she hopes the numbness will keep her from feeling the pain.

_She hates pain._

"Were you going to make them do it?"

The dead-eyed man must have finally noticed something.  
But it's too late, she's bitten what remained of the pill and taken a large glup of water.

She can feel the poison go down, even as her power, this endless fury in her veins, tries to tear everything to shreds. To come out, and make them _feel it_  too.  
But Vanya is strong in this.

Her eyes are moon-white and the spasms will come soon.

_"No need. **I'll** kill the monster."_

She isn't sure if she actually say it fully.  
Noises suddenly overwhelm her, screams, arms holding her tightly as the spasms start and the poison does its work.

Vanya has no words left. No strenght left. But her life is quickly extinguished, she made sure of it, and the cutlery is left intact.

* * *

Later, she'll find herself by Klaus' side, and even if she can no longer touch him, she smiles, holds her hands as if cupping his face.

"I did what had to be done, Klaus," she whispers, song-like, _happy_ , and Number Four trembles and cries, but she thinks he may understand, some day. "It's okay now. Everything's alright now."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't researched cyanide lately. I write this on a rush at 3am.  
> My head is killing me and the sadness wanted out.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Don't commit suicide no matter how tempting, please. Find help. Seriously. I beg you.


End file.
